The Great (and Difficult) Return of Sherlock Holmes
by Eyes of Sapphire
Summary: Sherlock has returned and John now knows he loves the idiot. Wanting to know more about his flatmate John meets his family (all of the members seem as eccentric as Sherlock). As they are exploring a different relationship a case comes up that may disturb the peace in Sherlock's family. (Wow this is a crap summary, please read anyway!) JOHNLOCK! Case-fic!
1. Chapter 1

**Important Author's Note:**

_*For all of you who used to read me, I will no longer be updating any of my old stories. If you would like to adopt one of them (or maybe more) either leave a review in that story or send me a PM to let me know. Thank you._

_*Anyone else, this is my first time posting in YEARS. Please be kind. This is also my first time posting in this fandom, which happens to be my favorite fandom. My fingers are crossed that you like it. Any and all feedback is welcome!_

-/-/-/-/-

Sherlock was sitting in his chair, well not sitting in, more perched on, fingers pointed beneath his chin as he thought.

"Sherlock," John said hoping to pull the detective out of his Mind Palace. "Sherlock," he tried again feeling like an idiot holding tea in front of the unresponsive man. "Fine," he said irritably, setting the cup down on the table loudly. "You're welcome," he added sarcastically, taking his own seat across from Sherlock.

As John sipped his tea he stared openly at Sherlock. The only time John had ever been able to stare at Sherlock was when he was in his Mind Palace. This was true both now and before the Fall.

The Fall, the thought of it made John's stomach drop and his heart ache. _At least he's back_, he thought. But this also broke his heart a little. When John had seen Sherlock on the roof of St. Bart's he'd realized that he never wanted to be without the consulting detective. When he saw Sherlock jump John realized that was because Sherlock Holmes was the love of his bloody life.

It wasn't an easy thing to come to terms with, especially when he'd just lost Sherlock. The funeral had been a whirlwind of Sherlock's large family, Scotland Yard workers, and old clients. And reporters, bloody fucking reporters. A day after his death the truth came out and every reporter and newspaper was clambering over each other to get an interview with John. And as mad as he was at Mycroft, John was very grateful that he was at least keeping the reporters away somehow.

But even without that trouble, life was still hell for John. He carried his realization with him, bitter and angry that he'd never get to tell his love himself. So he threw himself into his work, he began working full time at the surgery, earning enough money to keep his residence at 221B Baker Street.

After about a year without Sherlock, Lestrade called, he wanted John's help on a case. John didn't think he'd be much help but he agreed, being on a crime scene reminded him of how amazing Sherlock had been. And he channeled it, only a little, he wasn't brilliant, but he was able to help.

So that's how he muddled on for three years until one day Sherlock was just sitting in Speedy's. John had gone in that morning to pick up his sandwich for lunch and he almost passed right by Sherlock. But he did a doubletake. Definitely Sherlock. He was flooded with fury, relief, and love all at once. And all Sherlock did was ask for a key to the flat, he'd lost his. John almost punched him.

Since that day things had almost returned to the way they'd been. Almost.

They spoke to each other less, joked less, and laughed less. It hurt John, but he didn't say anything, he was just glad to have Sherlock back. He was worried he might scare Sherlock off so he never once even mentioned the "L" word.

Sherlock's phone ringing brought John back to the present, and Sherlock too, apparently.

Sherlock gracefully picked up his mobile, answering it without checking the caller ID. "Hello?"

John heard a woman's voice yelling through the speaker, though he couldn't make out what she was saying.

"I'm having Mycroft tell everyone," Sherlock replied, it only yelled to more yelling.

"Where is Nick? Why isn't he dealing with yout?" Sherlock asked the woman.

"But I'm having tea with John," Sherlock argued and John forced himself to remain silent; this was hardly having tea together.

The woman yelled again and Sherlock sighed and turned his attention to John. "John, my cousin is inviting us to tea with her and her husband at their house," Sherlock stated.

John was surprised, technically he knew Sherlock must have other family than Mycroft, he'd seen them at the funeral; but he couldn't imagine Sherlock interacting with them. "Alright, that sounds... fine," he finally answered.

"We'll be there in ten," Sherlock said to the woman before disconnecting the call. He got out of his chair and put on his shoes and coat and scarf in a hurry. "Coming John?" He asked when John hadn't moved from his chair.

"Yep, right," he said getting up and putting on his things.

They went outside and Sherlock hailed a cab quickly giving the address as they sped away.

"Cousin?" John asked as they settled in the back of the taxi.

"Yes, we are very close," Sherlock replied curtly.

"Is she a friend then?" John asked, Sherlock had never mentioned her but John was accepting that there were a lot of facts that Sherlock omitted.

Sherlock laughed. "You can't be friends with family members."

"Yeah, sure," John said even though he disagreed. "And she lives in London?"

"Obviously," Sherlock scoffed.

"But you've never even mentioned her!" John snapped.

Sherlock looked at John with curiosity that made John want to slap his face. "I didn't see a reason to," he said slowly.

"A reason?" John nearly yelled. "We were living together! We were best mates! Isn't that _reason_ enough?"

There was a longer pause this time before Sherlock replied. "Aren't we still best friends?"

This threw John off. _That's what Sherlock heard?_ He asked himself. "I don't know," he finally answered.

Now Sherlock seemed to get angry. "How can you not know that John?"

"A lot's changed Sherlock," John huffed.

"Oh really John? Like what?" Sherlock pushed.

"Me! I've changed! Our whole relationship has changed!"

"How?" Sherlock yelled.

"How?" John repeated incredulously. "I realized I bloody loved you, that's how!" John yelled back before he could stop himself.

For the first time in his life Sherlock was speechless.

"Here we are then," The cabby said breaking the thick silence.

They both stepped out and Sherlock went to the steps as John paid the fare, neither knowing what to say now.

Once John had joined Sherlock at the door, Sherlock rang the bell to have it almost immediately pulled open. "Sherlock, I hate you!" A woman exclaimed before pulling him into a big hug.

John was struck by how much Sherlock and this woman looked alike. She was quite tall for a woman, but not quite as tall as Sherlock, thin and with wild dark hair cut very short in a pixie cut. She pulled out of the hug and turned to John who was now fully blown away. Before him stood the female Sherlock. Same ethereal pale skin, same full lips (rounder, but the same), and same omniscient blue grey eyes. "Very pleased to meet you Doctor Watson, I'm Cassidy Holmes-Reynolds."

"Nice to meet you too," John said wondering if he was now fully in the Twilight Zone. "And please, call me John."

"John then," She said with a smile her eyes searching over him. It then occurred to him that Sherlock and Mycroft might not be the only two capable of deduction. "Come in, Nick's just setting up the tea."

John followed Sherlock and Cassidy into the surprisingly large flat, taking his time to examine the walls which were full of family portraits, some of which included Sherlock at varying ages.

Cassidy ushered them into the drawing room where a man about Sherlock's age and height was laying out a tea tray. The man looked up and John saw the brightest red hair he'd ever seen. "Sherlock, good to have you back!" He grinned.

"Nick, I have to thank you, Mycroft told me what you did for me, for John," Sherlock said with such sincerity that John was beginning to wonder who this Sherlock was.

"I will do anything for my family Sherlock, it was nothing. I'm only sorry that I couldn't do more when it all started up." Nick replied.

Looking over at John and seeing his confusion, Cassidy spoke. "We all have a question of two, why don't we talk?" She suggested taking a seat.

They sat in a somewhat awkward silence until John spoke up. "Okay, first question. What was that about?"

Nick began to say it was nothing when Sherlock interrupted. "Nick owns a prominent newspaper. His paper was the only one that never turned against me and he is the means through which Mycroft has kept the press from you."

"Oh... Wow... Thank you," John said the information sank in.

"As I said to Sherlock, anything for family," Nick assured with a kind smile.

"He also made sure that that nasty woman, Kitty Riley," Cassidy spat, "Is never published in a major paper ever again," She smiled. "Now my question. Do you two plan on taking cases again?"

For the first time since in the cab John's and Sherlock's eyes met. "Mycroft told Lestrade that I'm back so I don't see why we wouldn't," Sherlock answered cautiously, testing to see if John had any objections.

John didn't. "I was going to post the news on my blog eventually."

"Oh yay! We love your blog!" Cassidy clapped excitedly.

"Which sort of leads us to my question," Nick said happily. "Should I have a story about your return published?"

"No," John and Sherlock answered together.

This made Cassidy grin. "I think they've had enough of papers, darling."

"Yes," John and Sherlock agreed together again.

"Any other questions?" Cassidy asked the group.

"Yeah, just one, how do you and Sherlock look so similar? It's uncanny for cousins," John asked trying to lighten the mood.

"Freaky isn't it?" Nick laughed.

Sherlock rolled his eyes, but not maliciously like normal. "Our mothers were identical twins, as were our fathers. From the strictly genetic point of view, we are siblings."

"Does that happen often?" John asked, amazed.

"Not very," Cassidy shrugged. "Mycroft looks like Gerald and Geoffrey, and Sherlock and I look like Daphne and Diana."

"Even the names," Nick remarked to John. "Twins run in their family, it's crazy!"

"Like you're one to talk! All of your siblings' names start with 'N!'" Cassidy laughed.

Then Sherlock giggled like he used to with John.

And then John laughed like they used to.

And then even though he was terrified to talk to Sherlock about what he'd said, John knew that it would turn out alright.

Because Sherlock was back and John loved him now more than ever.

-/-/-/-/-

_Please review! I will love all reviewers forever and I will try to change if you guys think that there are definite areas that require improvement!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Sorry this took so long!**

-/-/-/-/-

John found that he quite liked Cassidy and Nick. Nick was someone he could see himself going to get a pint with and Cassidy was a more bubbly Sherlock.

It wasn't until the doorbell rang that John realized several hours had passed and it was early evening.

"Dammit," Cassidy cursed, looking to Nick.

"We completely forgot," He concluded.

They seemed to have a silent, psychic conversation before Cassidy stood and went to the door. "I'll talk to those two, you talk to these two."

John and Sherlock turned to NIck for an explanation. "We were going to go on a double date tonight."

"You can still go," John said. "We'll get out of your hair."

Nick shook his head. "You'll want to see who it is. You know both of them but we don't think you know that they're in a relationship."

Sherlock turned to fully inspect Nick which made Nick laugh. "Do you really think Cass would let me have any clues on me?"

Sherlock pouted and crossed his arms.

"Right this way you two," John heard Cassidy say as Mycroft and Lestrade came into the drawing room.

Sherlock tried to not look surprised while John was sure that it was written clearly on his face.

Mycroft, Sherlock, John, and Lestrade stood in silence until Greg cracked a smile. "Well this is a lark isn't it?"

"When did this happen?" John asked.

Greg and Mycroft glanced at each other. "Just over two years ago," Mycroft answered.

"Cheers for you then," John said, a little hurt that he hadn't been told.

"Don't be offended John," Sherlock said, reading John's mind. "They aren't public, only family knows."

"He's right mate," Greg told John.

Mycroft looked around the room before nudging Greg. "Does this seem an opportune time to you?"

Greg shrugged. "Good as any, I suppose."

"Well then, we would like to tell you all that we will be moving in together next month," Mycroft said, smiling at Greg.

Everyone congratulated them but they soon separated so Cassidy, Mycroft, and Sherlock were conversing quietly, leaving Nick, Greg, and John to talk.

Nick shook his head and rolled his eyes. "I love them all to bits but you know that they only speak half the time for our sakes."

"Oh definitely," Greg nodded. "But there's something I really want to know," He turned to John. "When are you finally going to fucking tell Sherlock that you're mad for him?"

John grimaced and lowered his voice. "Well, I kind of did that on the cab ride here and we haven't gotten the chance to talk since."

"Yikes mate," Nick patted John's back. "Cass knew something was up."

"We're all rooting for you two," Greg admitted.

Across the room the HOlmes cousins were having a similar conversation.

"So what will you say to him?" Cassidy asked without preamble.

"I don't know! This has never happened to me before!" Sherlock whisper-yelled.

Cassidy sighed. "Just tell him how you feel."

"But I don't know how I feel!" Sherlock emphasized.

"Then describe the feeling to him and you two can work it out like adults!" Mycroft suggested testily.

Sherlock pursed his lips, he really did not want to ever take advice from Mycroft but that seemed the best course of action. "Fine, we'll talk tonight."

"Yay! Text to say how it goes, though it won't go badly!" Cassidy assured Sherlock.

Sherlock nodded. "And you keep us updated," Sherlock told her changing the subject.

"I have no idea what you could possibly mean Sherlock," Cassidy smiled, she loved playing dumb.

"Quite," Mycroft said, amused by their antics.

Sherlock looked to see John, who seemed very ready to leave. "We'll be leaving now, allow you to go one your date," Sherlock announced loudly.

"Yes, brilliant," John said. "We really ought to be heading out."

John and Sherlock made their goodbyes, easily finding a cab to take them back home.

"John, about what you said earlier-" Sherlock started.

"Sherlock please, can we talk about this back at the flat?" John asked, cutting Sherlock off.

"Of course," Sherlock replied.

They rode in the cab quietly, both of their minds focussed on their upcoming conversation.

Again John paid the fare while Sherlock unlocked the door. Neither spoke as they climbed the stairs and took off their shoes and jackets.

Squaring his shoulders JOhn sighed. "Look Sherlock, is there any way you could... 'delete' that?"

Sherlock shook his head but didn't say anything.

"But you delete everything else I say!"

"I've never deleted anything you've said," Sherlock stated.

John gasped at Sherlock "You never remember anything about my girlfriends," he argued, trying to prove Sherlock wrong in any way.

"Would you forget about Irene Adler if you could?" Sherlock pointed out.

John paused. "Are we trying to forget for the same reasons?"

Sherlock swallowed nervously. "I believe so."

"What do you mean 'you believe so?' You know exactly how I feel. Do you feel the same?" John lashed out.

"I don't know!" Sherlock yelled.

John barked a laugh. "Oh that's rich, there is something that the Great Sherlock Holmes doesn't know!"

"Please John, let me try to explain it!"

John crossed his arms over his chest and nodded at Sherlock to go on.

"Well, I think I often get jealous of your girlfriends," Sherlock started. "It's not like when I'm bored and you go out with Lestrade or Stamford. When you are with a woman, a girlfriend, I try to sabotage your relationship so you spend more time with me. Also, I wish that you would treat me like you treat your girlfriends," Sherlock explained.

John sucked in a breath. "That does sound like jealousy."

"Sh, there's more!" Sherlock silenced John. "You are the only person who I've ever trusted with my life, outside of my family," Sherlock stopped to see if John would interject but he did not. "I want us to spend the rest of our lives together, which is part of the jealousy, I think," Sherlock now hoped John would stop him but John was completely silent. "And sometimes- I've never-" He tried.

"You've never?" John prompted.

Sherlock sighed. "You have to understand that these emotions are completely foreign. You are the only person who has ever made me feel them. And sometimes my feelings make me want to kiss you."

"Wait, what?" John asked.

Sherlock actually blushed, not saying a word.

"I thought you were asexual," John said.

"So did I," Sherlock whispered, not meeting John's eyes.

"That's great!" John smiled.

"Really? But don't you like women?" Sherlock asked uncertainly.

"Sherlock, when it comes to you I've found that most bets are off," John laughed.

This made Sherlock look up to meet John's eyes. "I could say the same for you." John grinned.

Sherlock grinned back. "Would now be an appropriate time to kiss?"

In answer John walked forward until he was inches from Sherlock. "Yes, it would."

Sherlock leant down and gently pressed his lips to John's, revelling in the sensation.

John pulled back carefully and gazed up at the man he loved. "I never really thought that this would happen," he murmured.

"Nor I, but here we are," Sherlock smiled, John saw a gentleness in his eyes that he'd never seen before. "What are we going to do now John?"

"I think we can figure that out Sherlock. We aren't going to have a standard relationship. Not that there's anything wrong with that!" John said when he saw Sherlock's worried look. "It's just something that we'll work with."

Sherlock pursed his lips in thought. "That makes sense. We've never been very good at normal, have we?"

John laughed. "No, we haven't."

"John, I'm really happy," Sherlock smiled, giving John a quick peck.

"Me too, you're alive, your name is cleared, we're going to work on cases again, and we're together."

"Yes, together."

-/-/-/-/-

**Author's Note: So right now I'm really just trying to establish a relationships for the future plot line. I apologize on how rushed this chapter was and the next chapter will also be more character and relationship establishment but chapter four will definitely be the start of the case!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Two months later:**

John sat in his usual chair while Sherlock worked on some experiment in the kitchen. It was quiet and domestic, something that had been a surprise to John when they had started dating. Of course there was still craziness with the few cases they'd gotten, John still yelled when he found body parts in the fridge, and they were still figuring out the dynamics of their relationship. But this domesticity had just happened and it worked for them.

"Hey Sherlock, looks like Greg will be calling us soon, have you read the paper?" John called to his boyfriend.

"They'll be able to figure it out, besides, Lestra- I mean Greg, is going on vacation soon," Sherlock replied, still having trouble thinking of Lestrade as Greg now that he knew he was dating Mycroft.

"Vacation? Where are they going?" John asked just as the doorbell rang.

"You're about to find out," Sherlock said cryptically as John went to open the door.

"John!" Was all he heard before he found himself being hugged by Cassidy Holmes-Reynolds.

"Hey mate!" Nick laughed, carefully removing his wife from John. "Mind if we stop in real quick? We were Christmas shopping and I need to rest my arms," He said holding up several shopping bags in each hand.

"Oh yeah, come in, I'll put on some tea," John freed himself of Cassidy and went up the stairs shooting Sherlock a 'how did you know?' look.

Sherlock merely smirked back before turning to Cassidy and Nick. "You've finished your shopping then?"

Cassidy and Nick put down their bags and put their coats on the hangers. "You know me, I like to be ready," Cassidy said to Sherlock. "And no, you're present is not among these, John's is however so please don't give anything away."

"You really didn't have to get me a gift Cassidy," John tried to interject but Sherlock and Cassidy ignored him and Nick just gave him a shrug while mouthing, 'you can't stop her!'

Eyes on Sherlock Cassidy spoke to John. "Are you doing anything over Christmas John?"

"No, I mean, Harry's visiting mum for Christmas so I was just going to stay home with Sherlock and Mrs. Hudson," John answered giving Cassidy and Nick their tea as they moved to the couch, Sherlock trailing behind them.

"Well then, on the behalf of the Holmes family I invite you and Sherlock to Christmas at Geoffrey and Diana's home!" Cassidy beamed.

John was shocked to say the least. "I- that sounds great! Sherlock?"

Sherlock smiled at John. "It's been awhile since I've had a Christmas at home, it will be... nice."

"Good then, Mycroft and Greg are coming too so we'll have to work out driving arrangements, I'm thinking about renting a car..." She mused out loud.

Sherlock rolled his eyes. "Marvelous, and I'm the only who can drive."

"Not so Sherlock, got my license in your absence," Nick said. "We can take turns."

Sherlock pursed his lips. "Fine then, we'll be there.

**Two weeks later:**

This was it, the day that John would meet Sherlock's parents. He'd asked about meeting Cassidy's parents but Sherlock had sadly explained to John that they had died when Cassidy was very young. Their death had actually been Sherlock's first solved case.

"Sherlock, they're going to be here any minute! This is why you don't save packing for the last minute!" John yelled as he watched Sherlock throw things into a suitcase wildly.

Sherlock was about to reply when there was a knock on the door.

"Boys! Your ride is here!" Mrs. Hudson called up.

Throwing his case shut Sherlock rushed past John, flying down the stairs.

John followed slowly behind with his own case, stopping to say goodbye to Mrs. Hudson with Sherlock. They both kissed her on the cheek and told her that her present would be under the tree for Christmas morning.

Greg was waiting outside for them. "Ready then? We're parked just down the road," he said, pointing to a van with its boot open and half full of luggage.

They made small talk as they walked to the van. Apparently Greg hadn't yet been to the Holmes estate yet either.

"Is it really big Sherlock?" John asked, Sherlock hadn't ever referred to it as an estate but Greg doing so made him wonder.

"It's HUGE!" Nick bellowed.

Sherlock shrugged. "It is rather large."

"That's an understatement!" Nick laughed, loading their bags into the trunk. That was one nice thing about Nick that John had noticed, he was always laughing at something. "I'll take the first driving shift, I can get us out of London but I don't know if I can navigate through York."

Sherlock nodded taking the passenger seat as they all piled into the mini-van. Nick and Sherlock obviously sat in front, while Greg and Mycroft took the middle row of seats leaving John and Cassidy the back row.

Cassidy had already made herself a small nest in her seat, surrounded by blankets and papers. "We don't get any heat back here so I brought some blankets," She smiled handing one to John.

John took it with a smile. "Thanks. Are those papers for work?" John asked, he hadn't yet been able to figure out what Cassidy did for work, though she had talked about how she wasn't working currently.

"Yes," She grinned sheepishly. "Not that I mind though, I love reading scripts. I'm just a bit jealous that I won't be auditioning anytime soon."

"Oh, you're an actor!" John said, everything suddenly clicking.

"Yes, and I agreed to help some friends with some things over the holidays. I might be worried that I won't actually do it but Nick has some work too so we're going to work together."

"What do you have to do?" John had always been interested in theatre but he'd never been able to participate or learn much about it.

"Well I'm helping one friend revise her script, helping another to choose which play to audition for, and then reading several for my company to choose which ones will be put on this coming season," She listed off.

"Wow, do you normally do that much?" John asked, amazed.

"Oh no! I only have to vote for the company's season once a year and the rest I save for when I'm between shows, which I kind of am now."

"So have you been in anything I'd know the name of?"

"Well every actor has been in _Romeo and Juliet_, I'm no exception!" Cassidy joked.

"Were you Juliet?" John asked, but he couldn't see Cassidy as the fawning fourteen year old.

"No, I was Mercutio, it was quite fun!" She laughed at the memory.

"Now that I can see. Anything else?"

"I was Maria in _the Sound of Music_, which was amazing because that is my favorite musical!" She glared toward the front of the van and loudly said, "And of course Mycroft and Sherlock come to the worst performance."

Mycroft just shook his head but Sherlock replied. "It's not like we did that intentionally!"

This initiated an open discussion about performances, in which John learned that Mycroft also was musically gifted, he had learned to play the French Horn. When Nick and Sherlock switched Mycroft moved to the front with Sherlock and Nick joined us in the back.

"So I feel like I should tell you two now," He started, talking to John and Greg. "The whole family can do the 'deduction' thing."

Greg and John shared a worried look but Nick assured them it would be fine, and proceeded to give them other information to as he put it "survive the Holmes Mansion."

Sherlock, Mycroft, and Cassidy had continually insisted that their house wasn't a mansion but pulling up to the house John was stunned. It was an old estate with red bricks and ivy covered walls, the whole bit.

"Bloody hell," Greg muttered and John nodded.

One the steps were Sherlock's parents, smiling and waving as we pulled up.

"Oh dears!" Mrs. Holmes cried as we stepped out. She gave each of them a hug, including Greg and John without giving it a second thought. "It is so nice to meet both of you," She grinned and John noticed the striking resemblance between her and Cassidy and Sherlock.

"And you too Mrs. Holmes," John said grabbing my bag from the boot.

"Oh please, call me Daphne, and the same with Gerald."

Gerald now stepped forward and shook both of our hands silently but gave them each a genuine smile.

"Now all of you get your rooms sorted," Daphne said leading them into the house she turned to Cassidy suddenly. "We've already put the presents under the tree dear, no need to worry."

Cassidy smiled and she and Sherlock shared a glance, some inside joke, it made Sherlock laugh though and John was relieved to see him so at ease here.

**Christmas Morning:**

We'd been with Sherlock's family for a few days and John was finally settling into the way of life here. They were all charming and kind and intimidatingly smart. Being here seemed to do something to Mycroft, Sherlock, and Cassidy though because they all began acting like children according to Daphne. And John had to agree, he'd caught each of them inspecting their presents under the tree trying to figure out what they would be given.

The childness continued Christmas morning. "John, you need to wake up," Sherlock whispered in early in the morning.

"Sherlock, it's eight in the morning, no one will be up yet," John groaned.

"Yes they will, John," Sherlock whined bouncing on the bed a little.

That continued for another few minutes before John gave in and put on a dressing gown.

To his surprise and Sherlock's smugness all the Holmes plus Nick and Greg were awake and ready to open presents.

"Mycroft I believe it's your year to be Santa Claus," Daphne said once John and Sherlock had sat down together in a loveseat.

Mycroft nodded and dispersal of presents began. Everyone received some knit item from Cassidy and Nick (made by Cassidy): Sherlock a new scarf (John had learned that she had knitted all of his scarves), Mycroft and Daphne some socks, Greg a pair of gloves, and John and Gerald both got jumpers (not matching). Daphne and Gerald gave everyone mugs with jokes about their professions on them. From Mycroft and Greg they received some pens which also happened to have a warning button on them, if ever they were in danger they need only click the button and Mycroft's team would appear (Nick then made a joke comparing Mycroft to Q, only Greg, John, Cassidy, and surprisingly Gerald laughed). John and Sherlock had decided to give everyone high end copies of their favorite books which was much appreciated.

Each of the couples broke off to exchange their personal gifts. John received a new laptop from Sherlock and Sherlock received a new chemistry set from John.

"Oh my God!" Nick yelled suddenly and everyone immediately crowded around him to see what he was holding. In his hands he held a pregnancy test, positive. Nick dropped it, pulling Cassidy into a hug. "This is so amazing, the best thing I've ever gotten."

Everyone took turns hugging the couple and congratulating them, with Daphne and Gerald being the final ones.

"Your parents would be so proud," Daphne whispered kissing Cassidy's forehead. True to form Gerald nodded silently next to her.

Christmas breakfast followed soon after and everyone packed their bags, a big storm was coming and Sherlock had wanted to beat it to London as much as was possible.

"Goodbye dears!" Daphne had called, waving them off as she had waved them welcome and John felt blessed to be invited into the crazy and amazing family.

-/-/-/-/-

Next chapter will be the beginning of the case!

If you were wondering about the house this is what I had in mind:

_ for-sale/details/28681042_

Read and Review!


End file.
